


Titta Lasse

by Sapphirethief



Series: Lasse Mahtar [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas' first meeting with visitors from Imladris will change his life but with the shadow slowly creeping into the Greenwood will he survive long enough to realize just how much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So the title of this story actually means Little Leaf in Sindar.  
> This story will have a little bit of Elvish. The translations are going to be in the ending notes.  
> This is a redoing of an older story I wrote.  
> Eventually it will be an Elrohir/Legolas/Elladan story, later in the series.  
> There will be no underage relations with Legolas.

Legolas ran as fast as his little legs could carry him down the halls of the Royal Wing. He was beyond excited at the prospect of visitors. It wasn’t often travelers from Imladris came to the Eryn Lasgalen or Greenwood the Great. He would be most disappointed if he missed them arriving. He noticed his Ada in the hallway up ahead and was over joyed. It meant he had not in fact missed the arrival of their guests. Thranduil looked toward his youngest with amusement. He knelt down onto one knee as Legolas came to a halt in front of him.

“Why in such a rush, Ion-nin?”

“I don’t want to miss the arrival, Ada!”

Thranduil chuckled, scooping his son into his arms as he gracefully went to stand. Legolas wrapped his tiny arms around his Ada’s neck. Taking hold of some of his Ada’s long hair. He loved how soft the strands were.

“The sun is just dawning, Ion-nin. It will be a few hours yet before they arrive and I would not have let you miss it, titta lasse.”

To his disappointment he knew his Ada was right. A loud over done yawn was heard from just a little way down the hall. Thranduil turned so both he and his son could see who was yawning. Torthinuil, Thranduil’s second son, stood stretching. He was out of his armor but the plating in his golden hair spoke of his rank as a great warrior. He looked to them and grinned. Thankfully only Thranduil noted that it didn’t completely reach his eyes.

“Man am I starving! I think it must be time for breakfast don’t you, Greenleaf?”

With a huge grin Legolas squirmed out of his Ada’s arms and ran toward his brother. He very nearly knocked him over as he collided with and then wrapped tightly around his brother’s legs.

“Toron, your back!”

 He swept Legolas up and spun him around to Legolas’ delight. Legolas’ laughter was music to his ears after this last patrol. It soothed some of the pain for the moment. He had much to report to his Adar but first to see to the feeding of their little Greenleaf. He pulled Legolas closer only to have the elfling attack him with tiny ticklish fingers. He laughed loudly and squirmed about to please his youngest brother. Thranduil stood to the side watching with the fondness of parenthood. He could tell something was hurting his son but their little leaf’s sunny nature was already helping.

“No, enough, Toron. I am too weak from hunger to be able to fight back!”

He dramatically fell to the floor being most careful to make sure Legolas would land on top of his chest. Not caring one wit about crumpling his brown tunic in the process. Legolas sat up with peals of laughter, most happy having won this little skirmish. Thranduil stepped forward, smiling down at two of his children.

“I am glad to see you made it home safely, Ion-nin. However, never let it be said I starve my children. Come we will have breakfast.”

With Legolas’ attention on their Adar, Torthinuil quickly went in for the attack and tickled him until he was red in the face. He then proceeded to throw his little brother over his shoulder standing to face their Adar. He could see the amusement in his Adar’s eyes though he knew many would not have. He smiled at his Adar.

“Shall we then, Ada?”

Legolas squirmed about and Torthinuil continued to tickle him randomly as they made their way to the dining room, filling the halls with laughter. The rest of their beloved family were already there. Firindal, the oldest son and Heir, stood waiting by the head of the table. He and Lirilandwa, the only daughter and second born, took their looks from their Naneth, with silver hair and blue eyes. Legolas puffed out his chest a little when he noticed that his silver tunic matched Firindal’s own. As Firindal looked to them his normally severe look softened slightly. Hondolar, the third son, sat in long green robes a book open on his lap. He stood as they entered and seemed relieved when taking note of Torthinuil’s presence. Lirilandwa rushed forward in a whirl of blue and silver to hug her returned brother. Pulling back, she gently took Legolas onto her hip.

“Tor’s come home!” Legolas announced.

As if his fellow siblings had yet to notice their brother’s safe return. A chuckle, a soft pat upon Legolas’ head and everyone was taking their seats about the table. Breakfast was served right away and Legolas decided this was going to be a very good day. They were going to have important visitors, his brother had come home, and now they were serving his favorite honeyed bread rolls!

“Torthinuil, Ion-nin, I have heard reports from some of the Mahtar in your patrol. Would you like to speak of it?”

Torthinuil paused mid-bite and with a soft sigh sat down his fork. He knew his Adar was trying to tell him that he need not give a report if he did not wish to for others already had. Truthfully, he did not wish to think of it let alone speak of it but this was not just his Adar. He was also his King and as a warrior of the Lasgalen he had a duty to report to his King. The others to had paused in there eating. He looked to his King with grave eyes.

“I don’t think it appropriate to give a full report at this time but I can give you a shortened version.”

As he said this his eyes glanced over to Legolas. The others immediately understood. He did not wish to go into too many details while Legolas was near.

“For most of it everything went smoothly. A small sighting here or there but nothing we could not handle. We were ambushed just before we made it to the last checkpoint. The Orcs were too well armed. We had no choice but to engage them. We were outnumbered but holding our own. We only had a few stragglers left when I heard a cry of fear. I turned quickly but…”

He had to pause to regain a bit of his composure not wanting to upset his family should a few tears begin to fall. It was all replaying in his mind. He could the screams, smell the blood. The feeling of shadow draped thick in the air. A small hand gently touching his arm snapped him out of it and he looked down into a pair of worried green eyes. He tried to reassure Legolas that he was fine with a smile. He looked back to his Adar and squared his shoulders.

“I was too late. The Liante had taken advantage of our distraction. Before we could do much more then turn they had already taken a few of us. Having just battled the orcs many of us were injured and we were now missing a few as well. While the others brought the injured home I decided to at least attempt a rescue.”

To an outsider Thranduil’s face would have looked frightening in his wrath but to his children it read of his sorrow and worry.

“That was very dangerous, Ion-nin.”

“I realize that but I would not have been able to live with myself if I had not tried. I did not go alone. Dawinthin and Gorenlal both volunteered to come with. We found them after a day’s tracking. The Liante were attempting to create a nest I believe and so there were still a few of our Mahtar left alive. Dawinthin and I distracted the liante while Gorenlal went after our fellow Mahtar.”

He tried to ignore the narrowing of Firindal’s eyes, the knowing sorrow in Hondolar’s and the tiny horrified gasp of Lirilandwa. He picked Legolas up, placing him on his lap. Sensing his brother’s need of comfort Legolas leaned into his broad chest. It was a reassurance for Torthinuil this time.

“You were obviously at least partly successful,” stated Thranduil.

He too grasped the gravity of what was being told and what was not. It pained him greatly and wished he could shield all of his children from this but unfortunately that was not possible. Even less so those of his children who choose to take up a weapon such as Torthinuil.

“Yes, we were able to rescue Ratherlen and Talawe. We…It was too late for Yevalan, however.”

It was just as Thranduil had feared. Yevalan had been Torthinuil’s friend since they were younger then Legolas. He had been a great warrior as well. He had thought that maybe as they aged they would find they were suited to each other. All though there was no hint of such feeling between them. Now it could never bloom into more for them and his heart broke just a bit more for the sorrow shining from his son’s eyes. Lirilandwa was the only one to see as Firindal seemed to release a deeply held breath as Torthinuil name those rescued before tensing back up to share in his brother’s grief. Legolas on the other hand simply looked confused. He knew his family was suddenly hurting. Torthinuil most of all but he did not understand why.

“I…don’t understand.”

At his innocent inquiry Lirilandwa burst into tears and Hondolar quickly went to embrace her. This only caused Legolas to become upset as well and tears sparkled in his eyes. Why was everyone so sad? Hondolar, with his arms wrapped about his sister, looked to his baby brother.

“Yevalan has gone to be with Nana and so we will not get to see him again for a long while.”

The tears bubbled over, running down Legolas’ cheeks. He did not want Yevalan to leave as Naneth had. He liked when they played together in the gardens or when Yevalan would sneak him candies but most of all he did not want Torthinuil to be sad like Ada had been. A sob made its way to his throat and Torthinuil held him tighter.

“No! He can’t go! Tell him he can’t go, Ada! Tor still needs him.”

Thranduil wanted nothing more than to be able to make everything magically better for his children. Torthinuil looked so broken by all of this that Thranduil worried that they might lose him to his grief. He would do whatever he could to make sure that did not happen.

“I am afraid that is not how it works, Ion-nin.”

Torthinuil’s next words were so soft and pained it could almost not be heard.

“The Liante was aiming at me but the stupid fool stepped in the way. It would have…no, it should have been me.”

The guilt was clear to see. Those who did such heroics never seemed to think of what it would do to those they saved. This admittance however only served to make Legolas sob harder and cling closer.

“No, you can’t leave too! Please don’t leave me, Toron!”

The sorrow in his baby brother’s voice shook Torthinuil to the core and he practically wrapped himself around him. He rubbed soothing circles across the Elfling’s heaving back.

“I’m not leaving, titta lasse.”

Thranduil stood and came around the table. He swept both of his children into his arms. Their Adar’s presence had an immediate effect. Legolas began to calm down and it made them both feel safer. Torthinuil held to his Adar for a moment taking strength from his embrace.

“I am sorry for the loss, Ion-nin but I am also most grateful to him. I will have to think of a way to thank him properly next we meet on the white shores.”

That at least got a small chuckle and he wiped his eyes, letting go of his Adar.

“I can think of a few ways. Such as a bottle of your best.”

“That I can do. I will set one aside. It will have aged nicely by the time I see him once more.”

That brought small smiles to the faces of his children. Just then Orathorlen or Thorlen for sort, came bustling in. He was Tranduil’s advisor as well as dear friend. He froze at the sight of the family he cared dearly about. At their red rimmed eyes and tear streaked faces.

“Hir-nin, is everything alright?”

He looked to his children and patted Torthinuil’s shoulder.

“No, Thorlen but it will be. What brings you?”

Orathorlen hesitated looking suspiciously at them before pushing it away for later.

“The party from Imladris has been spotted but a little ways out, Hir-nin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion-nin- My Son  
> Hir-nin- My Lord  
> Imladris- Rivendell  
> Ada- Daddy/Dad  
> Adar- Father  
> Titta Lasse- Little Leaf  
> Toron- Brother  
> Naneth- Mother  
> Nana- Mommy/Mom  
> Mahtar- Warrior/s  
> Liante- Spider/s  
> Eryn Lasgalen- Greenwood the Great


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations will be in the ending note. Also I found said translations online and hope that they are correct! If you enjoy this please leave a comment or kudos!

Almost as soon as the party from Imladris had stepped within the Greenwoods they were met with a contingent of Greenwood warriors.  They were escorting them through the woods and to Thranduil’s palace. Glorfindel was impressed and struck up conversation with them.  At first the Warriors were awe struck with the Balrog Slayer of legends but they treated him no different than any other warrior.  It was refreshing for him. Elrond looked to his family and friends that had come with him.  If this worked than peace might finally flourish between the Greenwood and Imladris.  The Twins too seemed excited, never having been able to travel through the Greenwood. They were already enjoying the company of their Woodland Kin. Fierce warriors that had to fight for the protection of their realm every day and yet, that only meant they lived day by day, taking enjoyment where they could find it. The Twins had promised their Ada to be on their best behavior. Elrond almost hoped they would get up to some sort of mischief however. Their fea had dimmed after his beloved wife had sailed and now they lived for the hunt of those who had harmed her. It brought great joy to see them excited once more, even if it was more reserved than they would have been in the past. Arwen road closer to his side and showed her excitement far more openly. She had not yet hit her majority and so had only been allowed to travel to her Grandparents in the Goldenwood before now. She had braided her hair back and worn her very best riding leggings. She wanted to make a good impression but it was also important to be comfortable on such long journeys. 

“I wonder what Thranduil’s home and family shall be like,” spoke Elladan. 

“Never the same after you two have been there I am sure,” said Erestor.

Elrond was ever thankful that his friend had agreed to come and help with the peace talks. 

“That is true. I am sure they will mourn our leaving,” joked Elrohir.

The party could now see a grand gate up ahead. It made them both nervous and excited. Arwen could barely sit still in her saddle. The twins looked to each other and steeled themselves. They halted outside the gates and let their escorts talk to the guards posted there. It was beautifully done and by all looks very well fortified. Ornate carvings lined the thick gates in breathtaking patterns. The Captain of the patrol group that had escorted them gestured for them as the gates groaned open. As they passed the threshold into the courtyard they were in awe. It was very different from Imladris but just as magnificent. Thranduil stood at the steps leading into the palace. His children stood to either side of him. They were unmistakably his. As the party drew closer they dismounted to stand evenly with the King of these woods. Thranduil stepped forwards to greet his guests.

“Mae govannen, Mellon-nin. I am glad to see you and your family have made it here safely.”

As passive as the King’s face was Elrond could tell he was sincere by the look in his eyes.

“Mae govannen and thank you for having invited us to spend Yule with you and yours.”

Thranduil nodded and then motioned at his children. As heir Firindal went first and as much as people have told him he looks like his Naneth his face was just as passive as his Adar’s.

“Mae govannen, Hir-nin. I am Firindal and Heir to Eryn Lasgalen. I do hope your journey was not too rough.”

He was very refined and reserved in equal measure. Lirilandwa and Hondolar were introduced next. Arwen was happy to see another girl even if she was older than her. Hondolar was the scholar of his family and looked forward to exchanging knowledge between their realms. Without any prompting Torthinuil stepped forwards with a warm smile. The Twins noted that while the smile was sincere it did not reach the Prince’s eyes. They also noticed the bundle clinging to his side. The Elfling had the King’s hair and sparkling green eyes, that seemed to be trying to bore holes through them.

“Mae govannen, Hir-nin. I am Torthinuil and this one here, though possibly being mistaken as an extra appendage is actually our titta lasse, Legolas.”

That was Legolas’ cue to make his own greeting but he was far too distracted by the dark haired elves standing by the visiting Lord. They looked exactly alike! They had dark hair like Lord Elrond and the most amazing grey eyes. That almost seemed to swirl! They were a bit broader than most elves he had seen before and they wore dark clothes with hints of burgundy. He couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Ion-nin?”

Thranduil spoke with concern in his voice. Legolas snapped out of it enough to realize he was supposed to say something to their guests. So his eyes still locked onto the Twins, he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Are you part of the Valar?”

That had an immediate effect. Everyone looked very surprised, about as much as they looked amused. In fact Torthinuil was having a hard time holding back his laughter sending tiny trembles through his body that Legolas could feel. The Twins too were surprised and beyond flattered. Elrohir took a few steps forward with a smile that, in Legolas’ opinion, shined like the stars. 

“Why would you think we are of the Valar, titta caun?”

Usually Legolas was shy around those he did not know but he felt safe with these two. He reached out to gently touch Elrohir’s hair to his family’s astonishment. At the soft feel he smiled.

“Because…you both look the same and...and remind me off the night sky, with the same feeling!”

“The same feeling?” asked Elladan as he too stepped up next to his brother.

Legolas nodded and reached out with his second hand to pet Elladan’s hair also, to the amusement of their family. It made Torthinuil have to support him so that he wouldn’t fall but he knew his brother wouldn’t drop him. 

“Yep, very calming, soothing. Like Nana used to be. I don’t feel like crying anymore.”

The Twins let Legolas continue to play with their hair and shared a concerned look. Lord Elrond to frowned with worry at the Elfling’s statement.

“And you did before?” questioned Elladan.

Legolas’ hands left the twins and took hold of Torthinuil’s tunic in a tight grip.

“Yeah… Yevalan went to keep Nana company.”

The Imladris party could see the grief this statement caused to ripple through the Greenwood’s royal family. Someone important to them had passed into the care of Manwe. Thinking quickly Elrohir made to speak.

“Well, I am sorry to admit we are not one of the Valar. Though flattering it is to be mistaken as such. We look alike because we are twins. We were born at the same time by our Naneth. It runs in the family actually. I am Elrohir and this is Elladan. We are the sons of Elrond.”

It struck Legolas then what he was supposed to have said in his greeting. His eyes widened impossibly big and he rushed to fix his mistake.

“Oh! Mae govannen, Elrohir, Elladan and Hir-nin Elrond!”

It was so very endearing and everyone smiled to Legolas’ relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valar- Elven Gods  
> Mae govannen- Well Met  
> Hir-nin- My Lord  
> Naneth- Mother  
> Nana- Momma/Mommy  
> Titta Caun- Little Prince  
> Titta Lasse- Little Leaf  
> Ion-nin- My Son   
> Eryn Lasgalen- Greenwood the Great  
> Mellon-nin- My Friend  
> Imladris- Rivendell  
> Fea- Soul


End file.
